Into Narnia
by WhatNameShouldIUse
Summary: A girl slips into Narnia where she meets a Naiad.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first fan fiction ever (well, on this site anyway). I know I'm a pretty bad writer, but I'm at least just writing for fun, and not because I hope to be a wonderful author someday.

Anyway, yeah, that's not a great title.

Of course, I do not own Narnia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up, Allison! It's my turn." Allison Newport's twin sister, Rachel, was banging on the bathroom door. "I'm finished," Allison replied as she swung open the door and ran to the bedroom she shared with Rachel. Allison then plopped down on her bed and began writing in her diary.

"_Dear diary,_

_I've been feeling so sad lately. It's like I'm not even me anymore. But then, who am I anyway?_

_Okay, moving on. If I were to be granted three wishes they would probably be this:_

_#1. To be happy. This is what I want most right now, but I'm not sure if I would actually use a wish on this._

_#2. To be beautiful. I don't like the way I look. My eyes are an ugly gray-green, my nose is too freckled, my blonde hair is too limp, my cheeks are getting kind of puffy, and I want to be much thinner. I wish I could look more like Rachel. She has great dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, only a few freckles, and she's thin enough._

_#3. I'm still not quite decided on this. I might wish for a smaller family, but having four sisters and three brothers does have its good moments. I _would_ like to get away from them sometimes, though. If only Narnia was real. I used to love those books, but I haven't read them since I was eleven, about three years ago. I remember that Aslan was great. If only he was real._

_Aslan, please take me to Narnia. I'm getting so tired of life here. That sounds kind of selfish, but I don't mean to be. Maybe I am selfish, but I don't realize it. If only I could get to Narnia. Oh, Aslan please take me there. Please do._

_Wow, I must be more tired than I thought if I'm talking to an imaginary lion. Anyway, it's time to get to sleep now. It looks like Rachel's back._

Allison Ruth Newport" 

After Allison finished writing she turned off the light and quickly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Allison woke up to the smell of eggs cooking. She glanced at her alarm clock. "8:37!" she exclaimed. "We're late for school!" "Silly," she heard Rachel say. "It's Saturday, there is no school." "Oh yeah," Allison mumbled as she got dressed and made her way to the breakfast table. Once she was at the table she looked around at her siblings as she picked at her eggs. There was eighteen-year-old Emily, seventeen-year-old Andrew, sixteen-year old sister Megan, Rachel, eleven-year-old Julia, nine-year-old Jason, and seven-year-old Nathan. Their parents were away for the weekend.

"Allison, eat something!" Emily called. "I will, I will. I just don't feel good right now," Allison replied. "I'll eat later."

After lunch, Allison went to a movie with her friends. It was night when they came back, and Allison was hungry. She grabbed some leftover macaroni and cheese to take to her room to eat. She finished that pretty soon and ate some of the ice cream, then some cake she found, then some instant pudding. Pretty soon she was stuffed. "I feel awful now," she thought as she headed towards the bathroom. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten all that." About twenty-five minutes later she came out, considerably less full and wearing a nightgown. She remembered that she was supposed to feed the cat that day, so she opened the closet door where the food was kept. When she looked inside that closet, she saw something she didn't expect to see.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope to put another chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Light. Light was streaming out from the closet. "What the…" Allison muttered. She stepped inside the closet. It was as if she had entered another world. Birds were singing, the sun was shining, and it was all so green. "I must be dreaming," whispered Allison. She walked around, looking at the beauty of the place. As she bent down to take a drink of water, a girl came up out of the water wearing what appeared to be some seaweed and nothing else. She had long dark red hair and dark blue eyes. "I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" Allison asked, blushing and trying not to look at the girl. "Oh no," the girl replied. "I was just having an afternoon swim. Say, I haven't seen you around here. Where do you come from?" "Uh, Iowa, I think," replied Allison, too surprised to give a proper answer. "Hmm, I do not believe I've heard of Iowa. So, what are you?" the girl asked. "What do you mean 'what am I?" "You know, _what_ are you. Like, I am a Naiad, if you did not already know that." "Oh, I see. Do you always begin conversations that way? I'm a human." Allison was now pretty sure that she was dreaming. "A human. Fascinating! I have met only a few humans," replied the Naiad, apparently ignoring the first question. "Where is this, anyway?" asked Allison. "You silly," answered the Naiad, "this is Narnia." "Narnia? I _must_ be dreaming… Ouch! What was that for?" Allison asked as the Naiad suddenly pinched her. "See you are not dreaming if you can feel that. Why are you so surprised to be in Narnia?" "Because, I'm not from this world." "Really! That's amazing! Are you from the world that Lord Digory, Lady Polly, King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy came from?" "Yes!" Allison, getting excited, replied. "This dude named C.S. Lewis wrote these books and called them _The Chronicles of Narnia_. You mean Narnia is real? But didn't it get destroyed in _The Last Battle_? Why am I here now? I guess with magic anything is possible." Now the Naiad, who had been sitting on the ground and with interest, stood up. "Well, I am certainly glad to meet you! My name is Aglaiawy" "Huh?" "You can call me Aggie. What is your name?" "Aggie isn't a very romantic name for a Naiad," Allison mumbled under her breath before replying. "My name is Allison." "Well, Allison, would you like to meet some of my friends? There's Silva, she's a dryad, and Tumnus, he's a faun, and there are ever so many talking beasts to introduce you to…" "Tumnus? Do you mean Mr. Tumnus?" "I don't know. No one ever calls him that, anyway. He was named after his ancestor who served at court during the Golden age of Narnia." "Oh, I would love to meet everyone!" "Well, come on then!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry my chapters are so short.


End file.
